


Dancing in the dark

by MyersPaxPenguinaa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Pole Dancing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyersPaxPenguinaa/pseuds/MyersPaxPenguinaa
Summary: Edward usa pilulas para ter alucinações com Oswald Cobblepot. Mas e se em uma dessas alucinações ao invés de apenas cantar "Wake Up Alone" o Pinguim fizer um show pessoal de pole dance para o ex chefe de gabinete?





	Dancing in the dark

As pessoas dizem que nada é por um acaso, e bem, talvez isso fosse realidade. Tudo começou depois que ele havia atirado em Oswald naquele Cais. Talvez... estivesse arrependido, apenas talvez.  
Mas ele não poderia ter deixado o gângster ter saido impune não é? Afinal, ele matou sua namorada.   
Varias pílulas eram tomadas, apenas para que Edward tivesse talvez um pouco de sua sanidade arruinada ainda mais. Cada vez, ele via Oswald de maneiras diferentes. Sempre com seu corpo úmido. Eles conversavam, brigavam entre si, Ed sentia falta de conversar de verdade com o passarinho, não apenas uma alucinação idiota.  
Mas como ele poderia fazer isso se atirou em Pinguim? Isso não traria Isabella de volta, e não mudaria o passado. Três vidas retiradas por Nygma, bem, Isabella tecnicamente foi morta por Oswald, mas foi sua culpa o que houve. Se ele nunca tivesse se envolvido com ela...

Ele esteve ocupado ultimamente, desejando e buscando tantas coisas, almejando se tornar o Charada. Queria buscar alguem que o completasse assim como Pinguim o fazia antes de levar uma bala no meio da barriga. Mas ele estava fadado ao fracasso talvez sem a ajuda do passaro...  
Edward inspirou profundamente, levando suas mãos ao bolso de seu casaco preto. Recuperou a caixinha, a pondo entre os dedos enquanto apressadamente removia uma pequena pílula. O moreno levou a mesma a boca, mordendo a parte gelatinosa, deixando que o pó se dissolvesse em sua língua, um gosto amargo e conhecido. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando pesado. E então, um clique soou, chamando sua atenção. Ed se virou para onde vinha o som, e Oswald estava ali parado a sua frente. O passaro caminhou lento até pegar um jornal a sua frente, o homem de cabelos aninhados como plumas negras sorriu lendo a manchete em voz alta. Atrás dele, seus rastros molhados manchavam o carpete.

— O Matador do Xadrez. Que aterrorizante. Será que alguem vai dormir sabendo que o matador do Xadrez está a solta? — A voz de Pinguim ecoou pela sala, sua frase dita em puro escárnio, e indignação também.

— É so um nome criado por algum picareta, hoje tudo vai mudar. — Ed respondeu a alucinação, que colocou as mãos sobre a mesa onde agora o jornal repousava. 

— Isso que está fazendo é um erro. — Oswald comentou, com desdém talvez. Suas orbes azul gelo encaravam o castanho escuro das iris de Nygma. O que ele ouviu a seguir certamente o surpreendeu um pouco, mas apenas um pouco.

— Eu não te perguntei nada. — Edward podia ser incrívelmente grosso e frio quando desejava. Mesmo que apenas fosse uma alucinação ali, o ex-forense viu o olhar do gângster mudar.

— Eu ja mostrei a você como ser Ed Nygma, um homem que poderia comandar o submundo, operar em sã consciência. Isso que está planejando é loucura! — Um pingo de raiva era percebido no olhar congelante e nas palavras dos lábios arroxeados de Pinguim.

— Não, isso é a frente do seu tempo! E o fato disso te assustar, é a confirmação que eu precisava! — Edward dizia, sua voz ficando firme enquanto a face de Oswald ficava rubra de raiva.

Ed, você não está dormindo, está usando drogas, está conversando com seu amigo morto! Só admita que está perdido sem mim ou então vai destruir tudo! — Pinguim gritou, mas Edward ja não parecia mais ouvi-lo, e pegou seu casaco o vestindo um tanto distraidamente.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Sua voz soou pela sala. E então subitamente um brilho avermelhado atingiu Edward. Quando ele se virou para ver o que era, uma das paredes estava avermelhada como sangue e brilhando. Oswald Cobblepot apareceu a frente daquela parede,   
Mas ele não estava como sempre, não, não. O grande Pinguim estava diferente... Cobblepot sempre foi muito bem vestido, várias peças de tecido caro cobrindo sua pele alva, Ele adorava se vestir com seus ternos caros, coletes adornados e gravatas perfeitamente alinhadas, mesmo quando em alucinações, seu corpo elegante em ricos ornamentos.  
Mas hoje era uma noite especial. O torso magro do gângster estava nu, mostrando as pequenas sardas que adornavam o corpo do homem. Um pequeno colete roxo escuro e aberto estava ali também, pendurado sobre seu torso semi exposto. Da cintura para baixo apenas uma cueca de linho e seda com renda negra e roxa faziam contraste com e pele clara de pêssego. Uma cartola cobria a cabeça do passaro mafioso, suas mãos estavam cobertas por luvas de couro que subiam até perto de seus cotovelos. Cobblepot abriu um sorriso ladino em seus lábios agora rosados. Ele parecia completamente vivo, o olhar de Edward vagou pelo corpo do amigo, suas fartas coxas brancas parecendo terem sido esculpidas pelos deuses em contraste com o peitoral magro porém sensual de Oswald. 

— O que está fazendo! — Ed gritou impaciente, seus olhos se recusando a desviarem da majestosa visão a sua frente. Ele não obteve uma resposta, ao invés disso uma música começou a soar. Uma sintonia calma, que fez o cientista engolir em seco.

Oswald deu uma risada baixa que ecoou pelos ouvidos do mais alto. E então, ele se surpreendeu quando Cobblepot moveu os quadris, para cima e para baixo, seus lábios se movendo para acompanhar a letra da música soando de autofalantes invisiveis.

_It's okay in the day I'm staying busy_   
_Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he_

As mãos enluvadas do gângster foram até um mastro prateado que surgiu atrás de si. Ele sorriu enquanto andava ao redor daquele pedaço de ferro. Se segurou sobre o mastro enquanto seu quadril movia-se, e abaixava suas costas, suas curvas perfeitamente a mostra. Ele se abaixou, e levantou em seguida, sua perna ferida parecendo não existir mais. A cartola foi jogada longe.

_Got so sick of crying_   
_So just lately_   
_When I catch myself I do a 180_

O mafioso ergueu suas mãos e em seguida as passou sobre seu próprio corpo, deslizando em seus mamilos rosados até chegar na cueca. Ele sorriu novamente, seu olhar brilhante direcionado a Edward, que nada fazia a não ser abrir a boca exasperado, não podendo fazer nada mais que assistir ao show que viria.

_I stay up clean the house_   
_At least I'm not drinking_   
_Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking_

Novamente a longa peça metalica foi agarrada, bastou um impulso e Oswald já não estava mais no chão, suas pernas se abriram convidativas e logo se enrolaram sobre o mastro. Suas mãos foram soltas, e Edward pensou que ele iria cair, mas não. Ele estava sendo mantido firme por suas coxas fartas apertando a haste. 

_That silent sense of content_   
_That everyone gets_   
_Just disappears soon as the sun sets_

As mãos enluvadas foram levadas por Cobblepot até o ferro, e seguradas com Força, quando com um novo impulso este girou, levantando suas pernas para o ar e deixando as abrir. O Mafioso girou sobre o eixo, movendo seu quadril com maestria, enquanto a doce e melancólica sinfonia fazia seu fundo. Ed, sentiu sua calça apertar, e engoliu em seco. O mundo parecia parar ao seu redor, e só havia o dançarino ali.

_He gets fierce in my dreams_   
_Seizing my guts_

Um novo movimento e os pés de Oswald tocaram o chão novamente. Sensual e pecaminoso, o colete deslizou de seus ombros caindo no chão. Não restava nada além de uma cueca e as luvas cobrindo o apetitoso corpo do gângster.  
Edward estava exasperado, começou a arfar baixo, o aperto em sua calça estava ficando insuportável e ele não aguentava mais. A mão do ex-forense se guiou para o ziper, espalmando sobre a ereção, sua respiração engatando quando sentiu seu próprio aperto, uma massagem suave sobre o tecido da peça intima, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Ele se atrapalhou um pouco, mas logo sua calça estava em seus joelhos assim como sua cueca. Seu pênis liberto entre suas pernas era pesado, ansiando por libertação. 

_He floats me with dread_   
_Soaked to the soul_

Oswald pareceu gostar do que viu, porque o sorriso devasso em seu rosto aumentou. A voz de Amy Winehouse soava alta nos alto falantes invisíveis, e Edward estava com a respiração descompassada. Sua mão se guiou até a base de seu pau, seus dedos se aninhando sobre a pele quente, formando um gemido manhoso em seus lábios com o toque faminto.

_He swims in my eyes by the bed_   
_Pour myself over him_

O Gângster voltou a subir sobre a longa peça metálica, seu corpo engatando em uma dança louca e sensual. Ele movia as pernas, girando em torno da haste, seus olhos fechados, os cílios batendo contra a pele, enquanto as luvas agarravam fortemente, seu corpo gira para cima quando ele de maneira sexy cruza os joelhos, suas coxas o mantendo no alto enquanto suas mãos soltam o metal frio apenas para passar os dedos sobre seu próprio corpo inclinado para trás. Edward arfou, engolindo secamente sua mão começou a se mover lentamente, apreciando a visão do homem a sua frente. Ele estava tão duro, droga.

_Moon spilling in_   
_And I wake up alone_

Quando o refrão atingiu os ouvidos de Ed, ele engasgou, sua mão se movendo mais rápido apertando o pênis inchado em sua palma. A dança sensual misturada a música, ele podia de longe sentir o cheiro almiscarado da colônia pessoal de Oswald. Tudo aquilo estava acabando com o homem das charadas. E ele não sabia como aquilo chegou a este ponto, mas tampouco se importava com isso. O Mafioso de pele branca girou sobre o mastro, suas pernas se abriram novamente, enquanto seus braços firmes o mantinham seguro. 

_If I was my heart_   
_I'd rather be restless_   
_The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless_

Nygma movia sua mão acariciando seu comprimento com gosto enquanto gemidos baixos preenchiam a sala junto da canção. Seu polegar passou pela ponta vazando seu pré-semen, a sensibilidade o fez gemer. Ele apreciava o show emocionante a sua frente com prazer. Sua palma se movia com certa facilidade, espalhando o liquido transparente sobre a base e tofo o comprimento de seu pênis.

_This ache in my chest_   
_As my day is done now_   
_The dark covers me and I cannot run now_   
_My blood running cold_

Ele nunca pensou em ver Oswald assim, tão sensual sobre aquele mastro pecaminoso. Cobblepot sorria a cada movimento, seus olhos nunca se desviavam das íris castanhas que o encaravam com fome. O mafioso passou a língua pelos lábios, provocando. Tirando a sanidade restante de Nygma.

_I stand before him_   
_It's all I can do to assure him_   
_When he comes to me_

Os dedos se envolvem mais forte, Ed usava toda sua vontade para se masturbar agora, seus olhos nunca se desviando da deliciosa cena que estava a sua frente. Um movimento similar a de uma serpente é executado por Oswald, ele entre abre os lábios, e deus.. Edward sente um fisgar em sua barriga. Ele arfa gemendo, chamando brevemente o nome de seu amigo, sua mão deslizando para cima e para baixo.

_I drip for him tonight_   
_Drowning in me we bathe under blue light_

Oswald desceu do mastro, suas mãos com luvas envolveram o metal frio e ele girou sobre seu eixo, seu quadril se projetando contra e ar quando sensualmente inclinou a bunda para o alto, dando a Edward a vista de suas nádegas apertadas pela cueca macia. 

_He gets fierce in my dreams_   
_Seizing my guts_

A visão de Edward ficou turva por um segundo e quando ele percebeu, Oswald ja não estava mais naquele mastro metálico e sim na frente de Ed, tirando suas luvas, as mãos do homem de cabelos negros envolveram o membro de Ed, tomando o lugar de suas mãos. Ele arfou, sua respiração cada vez mais irregular. Precisou levar as mãos para trás sobre a mesa e se segurar ali para não cair. O calor da palma nua do ex-prefeito sobre sua carne dura e vazando fez um gemido estrangulado rasgar a garganta de Edward.

_He floats me with dread_   
_Soaked to the soul_

A mão macia de Cobblepot embalava seu membro, movimentos firmes, e rápidos mas tão suaves ao mesmo tempo. A sala era preenchida pelos gemidos de Edward, chamando o nome de seu companheiro, ele estava fodidamente perto. Seu ventre se contorcia, e ele arfava. O ex forense sentia ondas deliciosas de prazer percorrendo todo seu corpo, era tão incrível e quente como o inferno.

_He swims in my eyes by the bed_   
_Pour myself over him_

As orbes acastanhadas de Nygma se encontraram com o azul gelado de Oswald que o olhava tomado pela luxúria e o amor. Edward já não se importava de estar gemendo tão devasso, seus lábios estavam sendo mordidos por seus próprios dentes, forte o suficiente para que um fino filete de sangue escorresse de seu lábio. Oswald sorriu a sua frente, e então se inclinou. A língua do mafioso capturou o liquido vermelho do queixo de seu amante e degustou o sabor ferroso. Sua lingua passou levemente pelo lábio de Ed que entreabriu sua boca ansioso por um beijo. Seu baixo ventre queimava e ele não aguentava mais. Edward cavalgou seu orgasmo que veio intenso, um flash branco cegando sua visão, seus olhos se fecharam com força enquanto cordas de semen eram espalhadas pelo chão da sala e bem, ele nem se importava. Sua respiração ofegante, o coração batendo forte contra a caixa torácica como se desejasse fugir. 

_Moon spilling in_   
_And I wake up alone_

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, Edward se viu sozinho na sala vazia, sua semente sujando sua mão, não havia mais Oswald ali, nem o mastro de dança ou a música retumbando em seus ouvidos, apenas ele, sozinho e bagunçado. Suas bochechas coradas com o que acabara de fazer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Eu realmente escrevi isso. Ainda tenho dois trabalhos para terminar e resolvi criar uma one-shot quente como o inferno!  
> Espero que gostem! Inspirado em um show de pole dance de Portugal Got Talent 2020 que eu vi recentemente.


End file.
